


Cuddle House

by donnawooza



Series: Cuddle House [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawooza/pseuds/donnawooza
Summary: Lonely people pay to cuddle with unmated Omegas in a place called a Cuddle House. Dean's 26 single Alpha and lonely,and he makes his first visit to a Cuddle House, the same house his best friend Benny told him about. And also met his mate there.In a Cuddle House Omegas have the option to live or just work there. The Omegas name the price and pay the house 10% of their earnings for rooms they use with clients and protection while at work. They pay only $300 to live there on the top floor if they choose. Absolutely no sex of any kind. This is just a place for Alphas and rare occasions a Bata and even more rarely an Omega comes to pay for 30 min up to all night of simply cuddling an unmated Omega. They talk with their clients if that's what the client wants while cuddling or watch a movie or even sleeping with them.Dean walks in and gets to sniff and see who he wants. he picks Castiel. a beautiful blue-eyed petite Omega that smells perfect. he pays for an all-night cuddle session. The Omega takes him to a room that looks like any normal bedroom with a big bed and a tv.





	Cuddle House

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt that I saw on Facebook, and there is a small conversation that is part of the prompt that I have used almost word for word (I added to it a little to help the flow of the story) Thank you, for the story idea and I hope I do your idea justice

Dean stood outside of the nondescript house and nervously checked that his wallet still contained the wad of cash he had just taken from the ATM. He didn't know why he was so jittery, his best friend Benny had met his mate Andrea at this very place, and they were the happiest couple he knew. Benny had explained that the only thing the omegas in the 'Cuddle-House' did was actually cuddling, (there was a no sex rule in place), but if a couple wanted to mate the omega was allowed to leave with no hard feelings. Andrea had told Dean that even though Benny smelled like heaven, they spent the first month of their relationship at the house (Andrea lived on the top floor of the house, it only cost $300 and included all meals, the omegas helping with cleaning and cooking, even those who didn't live helped out when not cuddling) with Benny spending the night at least three times a week, cuddling and getting to know each other. A year later Benny and Andrea were living together and expecting their first child and Dean, although happy for his friends, couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the joy they had. 

Dean was 26 years old and while he had more one night stands with anyone who caught his eye, regardless if they were Alpha, Beta or Omega, male or female, (he called himself an equal opportunity lover), he had never had a real relationship. 

The closest he had come was a week with a 'bendy' yoga instructor called Lisa a few years ago, and he was lonely and if he was honest with himself, a little touch starved since his little brother had declared that "I'm 10 now Dean, not a baby and I don't need hugs, anymore." 

Dean had agreed, even though his heart broke a little and he didn't hug Sam anymore. Their father had lost himself down a bottle after their mother died when Dean was 4 and Sam was 6 months, a house fire that was caused by an electrical fault, but their father became obsessed with the thought that a demon had killed her and for almost 8 years John dragged his two boys all over the country looking for it, until an old family friend named Bobby Singer stepped in and told John Winchester, (not for the first time), that those two boys deserved a stable home, a chance to go to the same school and go to college if they wanted. John finally agreed and for the first time since he was 4 Dean had a stable home. Four years later John collided with a Semi while driving drunk and died instantly. Bobby was a teddy bear of a man, who hid his soft side under a gruff, no-nonsense exterior, who wasn't the touchy-feely type either. 

Bobby and John were much alike, both men had lost his wife, both turned to alcohol and while only one had children, the other had remarked, (while extremely drunk one time on Christmas Day), that "I never had kids of my own but as fate would have it I adopted two boys and they grew up great." Only one of the men didn't take his feelings of loss and rage out on the eldest.

Dean shook his head and took the first step toward the house, he didn't know if he would find a 'cuddle buddy' let alone the omega of his dreams if he didn't at least try. Knocking softly at the door, Dean adjusted the strap of his duffle bag hooked over his shoulder, took a deep breath of the crisp night air, clearing his nose in preparation of sniffing out his (hopefully) perfect cuddler. 

The door opened to reveal a bubbly red-haired mated omega. "Hi, I'm Charlie one of the owners of this fine establishment," 

She reached out and shook Dean's hand, pulling him through the door as she did. "My mate Dorothy and I DO NOT ALLOW ANY FUNNY BUSINESS AT ALL, AND IF YOUR BUDDY SAYS NO YOU LISTEN," she leaned closer to whisper in a soft voice that made Charlie, a girl who was at least a foot shorter and who Dean could easily break in half, more terrifying than Dean could have thought possible, "And if we get any complaints, I will hack your life and ruin you." 

Dean swallowed and his nerves must have shown on his face because Charlie relented and returned to her normal bubbly self, "But that won't be a problem for you will it..." she trailed off expectantly, and Dean quickly gave her his name "I-I'm D-Dean," with a slight stammer betraying his skittishness. 

Charlie giggled and patted his arm soothingly, as she led him into what appeared to be an office and gestured to the chair in front of a desk that held both a desktop computer and a laptop, before walking around and plopping gracelessly into the chair behind the desk. 

"No need to be shy Dean, none of us bite," she gave him an arch look with one eyebrow raised, "Unless it's a mating bite," Charlie touched her own mark unconsciously, "Or you are both into that and are actually dating." 

She turned serious again for a moment, "I'll just go over our rules for you, even though I'm sure you read them on our website." 

Charlie waited for Dean's nod of agreement before she continued, "Some of our omegas live here, others just work here." 

Dean smiled and nodded, "I know one of them who used to live here, Andrea, she mated my best friend Benny and they are expecting their first baby in about 8 weeks." 

Charlie clapped her hands, bouncing in her seat with happiness, "Oh you know Andrea and Benny, I shipped them from the start, and I'm so glad that they're doing well. Andrea keeps in contact with us but it's nice to meet someone who knows Benny." 

She hummed to herself for a moment, gazing at nothing, before turning her attention back to the Alpha in front of her, "Back to business, when we finish here, I'll escort you into the meeting room where you can look amd smell the omegas, if you smell one you like, and they like your smell in return," a pointed look that received a nod of acknowldgement and agreement in return, "then you both go to a cuddle room for however long you pay for, payment up front, and when your time is up Dorothy will knock on your door and you leave. You may change into comfortable clothing, that will not be removed under any circumstances, and you can talk, watch Netflix or a DVD while cuddling and if you pay for all night you can sleep with your chosen companion. There will be NO SEX OF ANY KIND, although some of our cuddle buddies do allow some kissing, ask first though and if your partner agrees you will keep it PG. You can come back as many times as you like and you can ask for the same person as long as they agree. Any questions?" 

Dean shook his head and pulled out his wallet, almost dropping it as hands trembled, "I would like to stay all night if I could please," his voice was soft and he blushed as Charlie smirked at the fumble, thinking she knew just which omega would be perfect for this adorkable Alpha in front of her.

After placing the money in a safe, and making a note on the computer as to how much was paid and how long the alpha planned on staying, taking the house cut of 10% no matter which Omega was chosen, Charlie led Dean into the meeting room where at least a dozen omegas were milling around, several chatting to Alphas, one or two leading their partner out of the room, the rest turning interested eyes to the door as the scent of new Alpha wafted into the room. Dean took an imperceptible step back as he became the center of attention, having second thoughts about this whole thing when a perfect scent teased his nostrils. 

Charlie grinned when she noticed that Dean's attention had been caught by the very omega she had thought of, leaning close and standing on tiptoe to whisper in Dean's ear, "His name is Castiel if you are interested." 

The Alpha started in surprise, too caught up in an intense stare off with big blue eyes, to remember that Charlie was still standing beside him. He nodded and only started moving towards the omega when Charlie nudged him, (none too gently), his gaze not leaving the petite dark-haired man, not noticing the other omegas who seemed to be equally interested in Dean's scent. Charlie mentally high fived herself as she noticed the alpha moving as if he wore blinkers and returned to the office after waiting to see if the pair hit it off, to update her records, showing that Castiel was the chosen cuddle buddy. 

Reaching Castiel, Dean smiles shyly and holds out a hand, "Hi, I'm Dean and Charlie says your name is Castiel? And I would like to cuddle with you all night if you want to." 

With an equally shy smile, the omega leans toward the alpha and takes a sniff before a warm, soft, small hand is placed into Dean's, "Yes, I am, and yes I would, so if you want to follow me to my room we can cuddle until the morning Dean." 

With an audible swallow, Dean simply nods, almost stumbling over his own feet as he gets led out by the hand, Castiel's scent filling him with the scent of something that Dean wants to call mate, even if it was way to soon to do so.

The Omega takes him to a room that looks like any normal bedroom with a big bed, and a tv, before turning to his companion, "What would you like to do while cuddling Alpha?" a pink tinge shading his cheeks, the little confidence he had in the meeting room draining away as he gazes into emerald eyes.

The Alpha is also little pink in the cheeks, freckles standing out as he stammers his answer, "Uh...what do you normally do?"

Castiel bites his lower lip, looking down bashfully, as he admits "You're actually my first client. I just started working here 5 days ago, you are the first to pick me."

Dean's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise, he thought the omega had done this before, given by how confident he had seemed in the other room, "Really?"

Castiel doesn't want to answer, he thinks Dean may want to pick someone with more experience, "Yes Alpha. I understand if you want someone a bit more experienced with this sort of thing." 

His eyes fill with tears as his head droops, even more, preparing for the certain rejection he is sure is coming. Dean steps forward and takes Castiel into his arms and the Omega snuggles up to the Alpha in stunned amazement that he actually hasn't blown his chance with Dean, the Alpha that smells so amazing.

"No sweetheart. I don't want anyone else I was just surprised. To be completely honest," it was Dean's time to look at the floor, "This is my first time doing this too." Dean shrugs, "How about we change into something a little more comfortable and lay down and I hold you and we can talk for a bit? Then we can order dinner and watch a movie while we eat, talk a bit more, then sleep?" Still unsure Dean adds "Or we can just cuddle and see where it goes? And if you don't feel comfortable I can leave."

Castiel loves this idea, well everything except the part where Dean leaves, smiling widely as he replied "Sounds perfect Alpha," his confidence returning, "I have my pajamas here and a bathroom next door where you can change," he steps back and points out a door that Dean hadn't noticed before, "You did bring something to sleep in didn't you?" Castiel sounded worried, "I think we have spares here if you didn't." 

Dean laughed softly and shrugged his until now forgotten bag off his shoulder into his hand and shook it playfully, "The website suggested I bring my own clothes if I plan on a long session so I can fully enjoy my cuddle time." He walked over to the bathroom, "Just knock when you're ready Castiel, and we can start our cuddles." 

Castiel didn't move until he heard the click of the door closing, he didn't think the alpha would come out before the omega was ready, but he didn't waste anytime changing. He softly rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door and retreated to the side of the bed, shuffling his feet in nervousness, sapphire eyes looking at the floor. Dean couldn't help but smile when he noticed the flannel sleep pants covered with bees that Castiel was wearing, just managing to keep his chuckle in when he realised that shyness had returned to the omega. 

The alpha walked over and tipped Castiel's head up with a finger under his chin, smiling gently at the shorter man, "Let's get comfy on the bed and cuddle while we get to know at each other, hey?" 

Castiel nodded and sat down on the bed, shuffling over to let Dean join him, waiting until the other man was lying on his back, before snuggling up to the alpha's side and placing his head on Dean's chest, sighing with contentment as the alpha wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in even tighter. The pair lay there for almost 10 minutes, neither one feeling the need to break the surprisingly comfortable silence. 

Dean cleared his throat, making Castiel start in surprise, "Sorry," Dean apologised, "It's just that I'm falling asleep here 'coz I'm so comfy but I know if I do I'll wake up in a couple hours 'coz I'm starving and I'll have to eat, and then I won't get back to sleep for ages and I'll be grumpy all next day and...." he trailed of when he felt Castiel shaking next to him. 

Dean pulled away and mock glared at the man next to him, "You're laughing at me?!" he exclaimed, trying to keep the disgruntled expression on his face. 

He had no luck as the giggles coming from Castiel are contagious and Dean can't help but snicker at himself. 

The sound has the omega looking up to see a smiling face, noticing for the first time that Dean has laugh lines around sparkling emerald eyes and "Freckles," Castiel exclaims, blushing when he realised he spoke out loud. Dean stopped laughing and tried to turn away, grumbling a little when Castiel wouldn't let him. 

"Yeah, I have stupid freckles," Dean mumbled almost to soft to be heard, causing Castiel to stop laughing too.

"What's wrong with them, Dean, why don't you like them? I think they're cute." 

The alpha grumbled again at the words, "Cute," he groused, even as he blushed at the thought that Castiel thought he was cute, "They make me look like I'm 12." 

Castiel sat up and cupped his hands around Dean's face and stared at him seriously, "You know," he stated gently, "Some people call freckles angel kisses." 

Dean's cheeks turn redder, "My mother used to tell me that angels were watching over me," he stated shyly, his eyelids fluttering, wanting to duck his head to avoid Castiel's gaze but unable to because Castiel's hands wouldn't let him move away, unable and unwilling to face the other man, not wanting to be ridiculed. 

Castiel heard the unspoken grief and felt his heartbreak, wanting nothing more than to be the one able to help soothe Dean's pain, "I was named after an angel, Dean," the alpha's eyes widened in surprise and Castiel simply nodded, "Cassiel the angel of Thursday to be exact, my father misspelt it when filling out the paperwork." 

He smiled, happy that the alpha no longer seemed sad, his grin growing wider when a loud gurgling sound sounded, laughing when he realised it came from a hungry Dean. 

"I'm so sorry, Cas," the alpha sounded apologetic, as he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, breaking Cas's hold on his face, "I skipped lunch because I was so nervous about coming here tonight and I kinda forgot that I was hungry coz I got so cosy cuddling with you." 

Castiel blushed, the shortened name almost escaping his notice, "Wait," he exclaimed "Did you just call me Cas?" 

Dean nodded, "Castiel is a bit of a mouthful, I'll stop if you really don't like it." 

The omega thought for a moment, before moving to sit beside the alpha, "I like it," he said shyly, about to say more but being interrupted by another stomach growl, "How about we order dinner?" he asked, he could wait to tell Dean about his other nickname 'Cassie' that his brother Gabriel always called him. 

Dean smirked and, glancing at the menu that was on the small table that was next to the bed, lit up when he noticed two particular items on offer. 

"Cas, would you like bacon cheeseburgers, fries and," his voice lowered reverently, "PIE, for dessert?" 

Dean waited with bated breath, he could see himself with Castiel in the future, and the omega liking the same sort of food would just be the ice-cream on top of warm apple pie, if Cas didn't like burgers or pie, well Dean would not change his mind about getting to know Cas better or his plan of (maybe, hopefully) mating with the other man. 

A huge grin was his answer, Castiel's head bobbing so fast it looked like a bobble-head toy, "That sounds perfect Dean," he exclaimed happily, "Burgers make me very happy." 

He reached over the alpha and grabbed the phone that would connect them to the kitchen, placing the order with kitchen, hanging up after a small conversation. 

Cas pushed Dean back down onto the bed, snuggling back into the alpha's side once Dean was back in his original position, "Food will be about 15 minutes," he murmured, "We can pick a movie while we wait if you would like." 

Castiel held his breath, he hoped Dean would rather not watch TV, hoped he would rather talk and his heart skipped a beat when he felt a soft nuzzle at his temple. 

"I'd rather just lay here quietly," Dean whispered back, "Maybe talk about us a little more if you don't mind, Angel," Dean's heartbeat sounded erratic under Castiel's ear and his heart swelled when he realised the alpha was nervous, "I think we could be mates," Dean heard a quick intake of breath and felt the omega pressed against stiffen in what Dean hoped was surprise, not rejection, and he hurried on, "Not right at this moment, Cas," the tension eased and Dean also relaxed, "I would like to visit you here a few more times and then maybe, if we both feel the same way take you out on a date. And if that goes well, a few more dates and after that we can talk about mating." 

Castiel pulled back a little so he could stare into Dean's eyes, hoping his own showed his feelings, "I feel the same way, Dean," he shyly admitted, "And I would very much like to see you again, and date you and I too think we have a profound bond that I hope will lead to us being mates." 

He lay back down again and wiggled until he was back in his (fast becoming) favourite position, head lying on Dean's chest, tucked under the alpha's chin, with the other man's strong arms wrapped around him. Cas let out a soft purr of contentment and he smiled as he heard Dean's deeper, answering rumble, both men happy to just lie there in silence until their food came, both knowing that tonight was just the beginning of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back and visit this pair, get a bit more backstory for the pair I'm not sure yet. Again I hope this does justice to the prompt


End file.
